hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Alighieri
Steven Alighieri is a character of "Descendants ", role-played by fosaimaginator. Goals * Balance his inner demons. Abilities / Skills * Demon Physiology (Indestructible Demon Arm) * Demon Sense (ability to sense Demons) * Martial Arts Steve was trained several kinds of Martial Arts (Unarmed and armed) by his parents since he was 5 years old. * Possesses a revolver * Possesses Red Queen Sword. A demonically enchanted sword once belonged to Oroku Saki. The sword recognized Steven's origins and called for him to claim. * Possesses Monkey King Staff A staff which contained a piece of a powerful demon: Monkey King's soul. The staff is kept hidden between his white hairs the way Monkey King kept his staff. Roll Buffs *+3 offense at full HP (+2 when HP not full) *-1 defense at full HP (no debuff when HP not full) *D6 hand to hand damage (demon arm) *'Red Queen (Electrical Sword):' May charge for +2 damage (removing all offensive buffs) General Info / Backstory About 19 years ago, Dante Alighieri made a deal with a demon (Therese) to save his pregnant lover's life. As the only way to bring the woman back to life, the demon has to sacrifice one life dears to her the most... which is her unborn son. Therese--knowing that Dante would kill her if he knew his son was no more--wandered around the underworld to buy herself enough time... to find a way to escape his wrath. (A dayday in the underworld = barely a second in real world.) Therese stumbled into a powerful demon, an incarnation of a frightening murderous criminal known as Oroku Saki. Saki was about to be eternally punished in hell, yet he used all his powers to fight and escape. Crippled by the countless battles, it was quite easy for Therese to defeat him, and plant his soul into the ..body of Dante's unborn child. And the child was later born and lived, as the reincarnation of Oroku Saki, with not a single memory about its demonic past. His parents named him Steven. The boy later began constantly triggering his own demon powers, transferring himself into Realm of the Dead (Limbo) most nights. At his 16 years old, a demon assaulted Dante and dragged him to Hell-- due to which Steve had to go through Limbo and Hell itself (aided by Jeanette) to save his father’s life. In the depths of Hell, Steve discovered his true demonic form, involving his white hair, glowing red irises and am indestructible arm. Family Tree (images are clickable links) 0e54697058d8365a1acec3e7829cde72.jpg|link=https://herewestandrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dante married2.png Images 7.jpeg|link=https://herewestandrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cammy_Rogers Images (24).jpeg|link=Steven Alighieri Trivia * Steve's faceclaim is Nero from Devil May Cry 5. * Steven was supposed to be based on Steven Rogers (Captain America from Marvel Cinematic Universe), but the characterization changed drastically after DMC 5 was announced with the main character (Nero) funnily resembling Dante of DmC: Devil May Cry. * His middle name "Christopher" is taken from Chris Evans, the actor of Captain America. Category:Characters Category:Descendants Category:X-Men / Mutant Society